


Fearless

by BillieJoeArmstrong



Series: Cross-posted on tumblr [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJoeArmstrong/pseuds/BillieJoeArmstrong
Summary: Michael and Alex watching a horror movie.





	Fearless

_“A Nightmare on Elm Street_? Really?” Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes. He was lounging on the couch in his cabin, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and an old Clandestine Industries hoodie. He had taken his prosthesis off and rolled the corresponding pant leg up to prevent it dragging on the ground. A bowl of popcorn sat on the coffee table next to a stack of DVDs from which Michael had produced the offending horror flick.

“Come on, it’s a classic.” Michael said from where he was kneeling on the floor, trying to get Alex’s DVD player to turn on. “What is going on with this thing?” He said with frustration, slamming his palm against the top of the dust-covered device.

“It hasn’t been used it in ten years, is what’s going on.” Alex rolled his eyes, “you realise Netflix exists?”

“Netflix won’t give the full movie-night experience, you know that.” Michael responded, unplugging the DVD player. He sat back a moment, blowing on on the end of the power cable.

“That’s not going to do anything.”

“Says you.” Michael smirked cheekily when he plugged the player back in and it turned on. “Make room,” he demanded as he stood back up after putting the DVD in.

Alex lifted his legs as Michael slotted himself under them on the couch. Alex looked vaguely tense as the film started playing.

“Scared?” Michael asked, voice teasing but gentle.

Alex stared back at him blankly, “no.”

“Well, if you do get frightened, I’m here.” Michael smiled, “I’ll protect you from the big bad Freddy Krueger.” Alex rolled his eyes but smiled as he looked back at the TV.

About ten minutes into the film, Alex shifted around on the couch until his back was half-resting on Michael’s chest.

“We’re not even up to the scary bit yet.” Michael whispered, wrapping his arm around Alex’s shoulders.

“Shut up.” Alex mumbled, “let me cuddle my boyfriend.”

Michael laughed quietly and pulled Alex in closer. “Alright, I can do that.”

They were about halfway through the movie when Michael felt Alex relax and slump against him, eyes closed and breathing steady. Michael tried to keep his laugh quiet at the soft snores Alex was letting out.

Turning the TV off with his telekinesis, Michael watched his boyfriend sleep for a few minutes, adoring how calm the airman looked. He brushed his fingers through Alex’s hair slowly and whispered, “sweet dreams, my love,” before carefully untangling himself from his boyfriend’s grasp. Michael stood up, turned, and carefully lifted the sleeping Alex into his arms and carried him to his bedroom.

As Michael lay Alex down on his bed and climbed in next to him, he turned the lights off with his mind. Just as he was getting relaxed, Michael tensed up at a noise that sounded like Freddy Krueger’s clawed glove scraping on the wall. When he soon realised it was merely the sound of the bed creaking as Alex shifted in his sleep, Michael rolled his eyes at himself. Still, as the alien snuggled closer to his boyfriend for comfort, he decided he wouldn’t suggest watching horror movies as a date-night activity ever again.


End file.
